yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 177
=Episode Summary= After defeating Yusuke Fujiwara, Jaden and Jesse are still unsure if it's really over, and Jaden notices that Jesse starts being effected by something. Soon, Jaden discovers that ever human being on earth is gone except for him. Then, the true form of Nightshroud appears and explains that it pulled everyone else into the darkness. Nightshroud goes to claim that universe was born from darkness, and the darkness from duelists created the dark world, and boasts that it is natural his darkness to overtake the human world, and even claims that many humans would prefer to live in darkness because it means that will never suffer. Jaden refuse to accept this, and Nightshroud also claims that as Jaden has both the soul of human and monster spirit, he is object that must be removed, and challenge Jaden to one final duel. Losing at first, Nightshroud boasts Jaden is alone, but Yubel to counter that statement, and Jaden continues to duel, and eventually turns the tide by fusing Yubel and Neos to create Neos Wiseman. =Featured Duels= Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud Nightshroud's Turn * Summons Darkness Eye in Attack Position (0/1000) * Activates the Field Spell Card Darkness, which would destroy all Spells and Traps he controlled, but since he controls no Spells or Traps, his field is unaffected, but he can activate Darkness's second effect, randomly setting from his Deck one each of Zero, Infinity, Darkness 1, Darkness 2, and Darkness 3 in his Spell & Trap Card Zone Jaden's Turn * Summons Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Position (1600/1400) * Nightshroud activates Zero, letting him activate another Spell/Trap. He activates Infinity, allowing him to activate every other card in between it and Zero. * The two cards activate Darkness 1, which, when activated by the effects of Zero and Infinity, destroys an opponent's card for every face-up Darkness Trap in play; he destroys Jaden's Sparkman. * Since his Sparkman was destroyed, Jaden activates Relationship, allowing him to Special Summon a monster, as long as its ATK is equal to the Elemental Hero that was just destroyed; he chooses Elemental Hero Necroshade in Defense Position (1600/1800) *Sets a card *Due to the effect of the Darkness Field Spell, all face-up Spell and Trap Cards Nightshroud activated in this turn are reset and shuffled Nightshroud's Turn *Since Darkness Eye is in Attack Position during his Standby Phase, Nightshroud can summon Darkness Destroyer in Attack Position (2300/2100) without Tributes *Activates Zero, which allows him the activation of another card, so he activates Infinity. *With 3 cards in between Zero and Infinity, they are activated in order. Darkness 2 activates first, giving Darkness Destroyer 1000 extra ATK for every face-up "Darkness" Trap in play. (3300/2100) *Darkness 1 and Darkness 3 are flipped face-up, increasing his Destroyer's ATK by another 2000, but due to the priority of Darkness 2, Nightshroud must forego using the effects of Darkness 1 and Darkness 3. (5300/2100) *Attacks Necroshade with Darkness Destroyer, but Jaden activates Hero Barrier, negating the first attack that targets an Elemental Hero. *Darkness Destroyer's effect allows it to attack twice during the same Battle Phase; Nightshroud attacks Necroshade again with his Destroyer and destroys it. Due to the Piercing Effect of Darkness Destroyer, Jaden takes damage equal to the difference between Darkness Destroyer's ATK and Necroshade's DEF (Jaden 500) *Due to the effect of the Darkness Field Spell, Nightshroud's Traps are reset and shuffled once more Jaden's Turn *Activates Necroshade's effect: while it's in the Graveyard, he is allowed one Elemental Hero Normal Summon without Tributes—but only one in the Duel; he chooses Neos and summons it in Attack Position (2500/2100) *With Yubel's help, Jaden discovers the weakness in Nightshroud's strategy: Darkness Eye lets Nightshroud ignore the restrictions of his Darkness Field Spell. He activates Effect Shut to destroy Darkness Eye, meaning Nightshroud can no longer confirm his Spell/Trap Cards. *Attacks Darkness Destroyer. Nightshroud attempts to stop it, but without Darkness Eye to confirm his Traps, he randomly activates one card. It is Darkness 1, but, without Zero and Infinity activated first, Darkness 1 has no effect, and so, is reset, and the attack goes through (Nightshroud 3800) *Sets a card *The effect of the Darkness Field Spell resets and shuffles Nightshroud's Spell and Traps Nightshroud's Turn *Summons Darkness Outsider in Attack Position (0/0) *Activates his Outsider's effect, discarding a card to declare one Monster Card name. If that card is in Jaden's Deck, Nightshroud can summon it to his side of the field; he declares the name Yubel, and it is Special Summoned to Nightshroud's field in Attack Position. (0/0} *Attacks Neos with Yubel *Jaden activates Astral Shift, redirecting Yubel's attack to him, negating the damage, and allowing Jaden to draw 1 card *Special Summons Darkness Slime in Defense Position by its effect, and it copies Neos's ATK as both its own ATK and DEF (2500/2500) *(At this point, Nightshroud is suppose to tribute a monster to keep Yubel in play, but does not. It is unknown why) Jaden's Turn *Discards Winged Kuriboh to activate Super Polymerization, fusing Neos and Yubel into Neos Wiseman (3000/3000)(Note: Neos Wiseman is actually an Effect monster that cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing Yubel and Neos) *Attacks Darkness Slime with Neos Wiseman, and its effect activates, increasing Jaden's LP by the Slime's DEF (Jaden 3000) and dealing damage to Nightshroud equal to its ATK (Nightshroud 1300) Nightshroud's Turn *Summons Darkness Necroslime (0/0) and activates its effect. Sending Necroslime from the field to the Graveyard allows Nightshroud the Special Summon of another "Darkness" Monster in his Graveyard; he revives Darkness Eye (0/1000), which means he can confirm his Spells/Traps again *Activates Zero and Infinity, which activates the two cards in between them. Darkness 1 activates first, letting him destroy a card, and allows Nightshroud to negate Darkness 2 to destroy another card *However, Neos Wiseman cannot be destroyed by card effects, so Darkness 1 is wasted *Nightshroud's Spells/Traps are reset and shuffled due to Darkness's effect Jaden's Turn *Attacks and destroys Darkness Eye with Neos Wiseman (Jaden 4000) Nightshroud's Turn *Activates the effect of Darkness Seed. Since it is his second Standby Phase since the card was in his Graveyard, he can Special Summon it to his field in Attack Position (1000/1000) *Since his Life Points are under 4000 at his End Phase, Darkness Seed's effect restores Nightshroud's Life Points to 4000. Jaden's Turn *Attacks Darkness Seed with his Wiseman (Nightshroud 2000) and its effect activates again, damaging Nightshroud's Life Points while restoring Jaden's (Nightshroud 1000) (Jaden 5000). However, Darkness Seed cannot be destroyed in battle *Sets a card *Darkness Seed returns Nightshroud's Life Points to 4000 Nightshroud's Turn *Tributes Darkness Seed to Summon Darkness Bramble (2000/2000) *Like his Darkness Eye, Nightshroud's Bramble also lets him ignore Darkness's restriction effects and allows him to check his set Spell/Traps *Activates Zero, Infinity, and the 3 cards between them. Darkness 3 is activated first, followed by Darkness 1 and Darkness 2. Darkness 3 negates the other two and inflicts 1000 points of damage to Jaden for each face-up Trap Card with "Darkness" in its name (Jaden 2000) *All of his Spell/Traps are reset and shuffled due to the effect of Darkness Jaden's Turn *Nightshroud activates his Darkness Bramble's effect, checking and moving his Spells/Traps. Then he activates Zero, Infinity, and Darkness 3, which negates Darkness 1 (activated last) and deals 2000 points of damage to Jaden *Jaden activates Quick Summon, letting him summon Chrysalis Pantail from his hand (800/300). Then, since he is about to take Effect Damage, he activates Cocoon Veil to protect himself from Darkness 3's effects; in exchange, he can tribute his Pantail for Dark Panther (1000/500) in Defense Position *Attacks Darkness Bramble with his Wiseman, but Nightshroud tributes his Bramble and discards Darkness Raincrow to Special Summon Darkness Neo-Sphere (4000/4000), whose effect lets Nightshroud check his Set Spell/Traps and rearrange them *Jaden uses Dark Panther's effect to copy Neo-Sphere's ability and re-Set Darkness. Now, if Nightshroud chooses to activate it again, all his Spells and Traps will be destroyed *Sets a card Nightshroud's Turn *Attacks and destroys Neos Wiseman with his Neo-Sphere (Jaden 1000), but now, Jaden can remove one of Wiseman's Fusion-Material Monsters to summon the other. He removes his Yubel in the Graveyard from play to Special Summon his Neos (2500/2000) (Note: Neos Wiseman does not have this effect in the real game) Jaden's Turn *Jaden calls out to all trapped in Nightshroud's world of Darkness, urging them to remember the card they'd bonded so closely with and convincing them not to be afraid of their futures. Slowly but surely, all of the Duel Academy students—as well as the rest of the world—returns to Earth. *With everyone back on Earth, Jaden continues the Duel with the activation of Vision of the Future. Discarding Polymerization from his hand to the Graveyard, he is allowed the Fusion Summon of a "Neos" Fusion Monster. He sends Neos and his 6 Neo-Spacians (Aqua Dolphin, Flare Scarab, Glow Moss, Air Hummingbird, Grand Mole, and Dark Panther) to the Graveyard to Special Summon Elemental Hero Divine Neos (3000/2500) (NOTE: The real ATK of Divine Neos is 2500) *Activates Divine Neos's effect, removing all 6 Neo-Spacians from his Graveyard. *Divine Neos gains 500 extra ATK for each Neo-Spacian removed as well as their effects. (NOTE: In the real game, Divine Neos only allows the removal of 1 monster per turn—and it can be a "Neos" monster, a Neo-Spacian, or a "Hero" Monster: Elemental, Destiny, or Evil) *Due to Flare Scarab's effect, Divine Neos gains 400 extra ATK for every Spell and Trap Nightshroud controls; since he controls 6, Divine Neos gains an additional 2400 ATK (8400/2500) *Attacks Darkness Neo-Sphere (Nightshroud 0) Jaden wins and Nightshroud is apparently destroyed, but not before warning Jaden that he will someday return, as he is the embodiment of Darkness; however, Jaden counters his belief with the fact that as long as humanity has hope, Darkness will never win. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes